


Cute

by ZerosWaifu



Series: Two sided crush [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, They/them pronouns for X (rockman), X thinks about Zero in every kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: Why does Zero call X cute? X would like to know
Series: Two sided crush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720231
Kudos: 10





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Zero isn't funny and X knows it

_“you're cute, X.”_

Something he's been saying alot as of resent, usually X never knew how to respond and opt for A) saying nothing or B) act like he didn't say it or they just heard him wrong.

The usually red face reaction was given X looked away knowing exactly what the smile on Zero's face look like, he ment no harm the peaceful robot knew but... the feeling it brought had X questioning their morals more than daily, feelings of more than just admiration for the red robot.

A human reaction X told themself. They were only copying what they knew about humans, adoration, affection things like that had no reason to exist between Zero and X but only sometimes X would allow themself to emerge in the weird comfort feeling of being in love, or at least pretend they knew what it really felt like.

Would the idea be terribly inappropriate of Zero's lips on their own even just for a second? It seem fair enough, curiosity led the thought on further of the taller blonde carassing them and pushing them over their limits until the shamefulness over came X, the actual truth they didn't want to be true took the daydream before it could get to the best part.

_That Zero would likely disagree to those feelings and never do that fantasy._

He would set them stright from the get-go that kissing is not something he would like to engage in, they didnt have to speculate that the latter didn't have any interest in them other then being best friends, so they pushed those hungry thoughts to the back of their head and tried to focus on what to say next.

“i don't know what that means but you've been saying that carelessly.” X fingers worked on the keyboard doing paper work for building reconstruction. “why do you keep saying that anyway?”

He shurged saying nothing.

“you don't know?” X stop for a minute to listen.

“I guess it's a bonding mechanism? Like humans do, I see some humans treat others in that fashion so I wanted to try it on you sense you're always saying I'm too stiff.”

He was trying to act human? X thought.

X leaned back. “its fine, but you better ease up on that word before somebody thinks something else of us.” didn't want the base thinking they liked eachother.

~~Why should anyone care anyway?~~

“okay.” he said monotony. “I wont say that anymore.”

His reply was like somebody just gave him a command and he was following a order like a solider would.

“wouldn't want that... right.”

Deceit hung to their tongue, X wasn't fooling anyone but themself. Zero just nod his head and got back to work X watched him, watched his eyes; for what? they had no clue but those blue eyes never left the screen after their conversation came to a close, it looked to be the idea of others thinking X and Zero together didn't bother him one bit yet he followed X's order like a ordinary command.

X thought about saying something but remained silent for the rest of the work hour.

**Author's Note:**

> This au is such a cute, it allows me to get my cute xzero first time out of my system


End file.
